


Send Nudes

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Not Serious, Nude Photos, Sexting, Smut, joke, maybe a little serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tord accidentally sends a nude to the wrong person.(A request made by a good ol' pal of mine.)





	Send Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what the first word should've been....  
> But then my friend told me.  
> "Pussy."

Pussy was all that Tom had his mind on as he flicked through the images and images of pornographic girls he has saved on his phone. Unlike some people, he doesn't enjoy porn of fictional characters, so that makes his collection of smut actual real photos. He didn't know if this was more depressing than having hentai on his phone.

He has been looking for a good photo for minutes now and it usually doesn't take this long. Tom can't find a single good photo to jerk his gherkin to and that's proving to be a problem.

It's then, while he already has his hand down his pants trying to think of sexy self-imagined things to jerk off to, that he gets a text. Not just any text, but a text from Tord. That asshole in the room next to his.

Tom pulled his hand out of his pants in disgust, tapping on the texting notification to see what Tord wants.

He immediately regretted what he clicked on.

There, on his phone, was a selfie of Tord standing in front of a mirror, wearing no clothes and sporting a shit eating grin. He flexed a muscle with the arm that wasn't holding the phone up and his erection stood almost as proud as his ego.

Tord was a lot bigger than expected to be.

Tom considered locking his phone, throwing it across the room, and burning the device along with his memory. It wasn't until he saw the text under the image that his curiosity spiked.

Under neath the message was a caption that read "Not too bad looking, huh? ;)"

The winky face was a nice touch that equally disgusted Tom and made him smile slightly at the same time. It was funny how he could practically hear Tord speak those words in a teasing tone, coaxing Tom to think about other lewd things Tord could say in the exact same tone of voice.

It's awful that his supply on porn has been so poor lately that he's resulted to jacking off to his enemy's nude sent to him.

Tom typed a quick reply "Not bad" and set off to stuff his hand in his boxers and stroke his length to the picture of Tord's naked body. Not only was he extremely disgusted himself and felt moderately guilty, he also was already so close to his finish. Who knew that being sent a douchebag's nude could start such a thrill in him?

It wasn't till 5 minutes later that he came with the smallest sigh he could muster through clenched teeth. He felt dirty, horrible, and grossed out, but god was he ready for more.

"Send more?" Tom exited out of the picture of Tord to type out another message. Maybe this will turn into a guilty pleasure of his, to jack off to nude pictures of Tord behind everyone's back. Then again, the commie was the one that sent it, so he could very well know that Tom might masturbate to it.

Speaking of Tord, why the heck did he send that picture in the first place? Not that Tom is complaining, but it's a question that just surpassed his mind and probably needed an answer to.

\---

Meanwhile, Tord was enjoying himself by catching up on the latest hentai uploads. His phone dinged awhile ago, but he chose to ignore it as he watched two lesbian anime girls make out and eventually undress one another.

When his phone dings for the second time, that's when he picks it up.

He's sees he has some new text notifications. What puzzles him, however, is that they're both from Thomas.

Now, why would the Jehovah's Witness be texting him this late at night?

When he logs into his phone, he reads the messages and becomes even more perplexed. "Not bad" and "Send more" are text messages from him that are shining brightly in his utterly confused face. It isn't until he scrolls up that he realizes what he's done.

There, right before Tom's reply, is a picture of Tord that he took himself. A nude, to be exact.

His mind stopped working as he stared at the obvious mistake of sending a nude to the wrong person. Fuck, he meant to send it to Pau to show off his dick size, not show it Tom and have the man ask for more.

Wait, what?

More?

Tom had clearly texted back "Send more?", which could be interpreted as anything, but for Tord it means that Tom wanted more nudes. And he knew exactly why he wanted more.

"You better not have fucking sent that to anyone." Tord typed his quick reply. Knowing Tom, the nude was probably already sent to 5 other people now. This is mortifying.

"I promise. Send nudes?" Tom's reply came as soon as possible.

"Fuck no."

"Why not?"

"Fuck you."

"Yes please."

More than anything in the world, Tord wanted to fucking kill himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry.


End file.
